


Can You Feel My Heart

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cardiophilia, Heart-to-Heart, Intimacy, Kinktober, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: "I was wondering what it would be like to actually hear your hearts.”





	Can You Feel My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had a while back but never actually got around to writing. Used the kinktober prompt "bonds" to push me to actually get this written and out here finally. I really like the idea of the princess of heart being able to feel/sense hearts.

“I was wondering if we could try something,” Kairi says one night while cuddled between her boyfriends, her head on Sora’s chest while Riku’s arms hold her securely from behind.

Riku rubs at her shoulder. “What are you thinking?”

“Well,” she says, voice quiet, “I guess it’s cause I’m a princess of heart and have such a strong connection to you two, but I can sense your hearts. I can tell when you’re nearby or in danger or  _ excited _ .” She taps a finger against Sora’s stomach nervously. “So, I was wondering what it would be like to actually hear your hearts.” She’s making a point of not meeting Sora’s gaze whose face has shifted to study her.

“That’s…hot,” he finally says eloquently.

Riku reaches over Kairi to flick him on the nose.

“Hey, what’s that for?” he asks and Kairi giggles, all of her nervousness evaporating. That is what she loves most about her boyfriends. No matter how nervous she is they will judge her for something, they never fail to make the situation light.

Ignoring his question, Riku says, with a bit more eloquence, “That sounds nice.”

Kairi’s lips turn up in a smile. “It sounds intimate,” she says as eloquently as she can think of.

“Which makes it hot,” Sora says.

Kairi giggles against his chest and speaks before Riku can. “Yeah, it does.”

Riku’s hold on her tightens and his voice comes out deep and even, “When would you like to do it?”

She rolls onto her back so she can meet his gaze. “I’d be up to doing it now. If you want.”

Sora perks up, his hand rising higher on her stomach. “I’m up for it!”

“Yeah, okay,” Riku agrees though it is in an even voice. “But how exactly?”

“Well...” Kairi crawls out from between them to reach for the chest she keeps beneath their bed. From inside, she pulls out a stethoscope and climbs back onto the bed to show them.

“You’ve been planning this, then,” Riku says.

Kairi can feel the blush rising to her cheeks and pushes her hair back behind her ears. “Yeah.”

“Cool!” Sora says. He’s risen to sit on his knees, and Kairi and Riku move to mirror him with their knees pressed close together.

“Kay, so, uh here goes,” she says as she moves the stethoscope into position against Sora’s bare chest.  _ Pitter pitter pat.  _ It plays in a repetitive pattern that quickens when she brings her eyes up to meet his. The sound is breathtaking alone, but more is what she feels. This is Sora’s  _ heart _ . The heart so open and caring it protected her when she needed it and has done so to at least one other. His heart is more than what circulates his blood; as cheesy as it is, his heart is what she is in love with. Feeling and hearing it like this makes her feel closer to him than ever, almost like she is right back there inside it again, and that thought causes happy gooseflesh to rise on his arms. 

He must notice how lost in thought she is because his hand comes over the one she has holding the stethoscope in place. “So?” he asks giddy.

She blinks. “Uh, yeah. It’s a lot.”

“A lot of good?”

She nods. “Too good.” She leans in to kiss him and the stethoscope slides a bit to the right so that she cannot hear that pitter pitter pat as clearly, but that is fine. She can still feel it thrumming through her. 

When she pulls back, they both turn to Riku. “Your turn,” Sora says.

Riku nods, but Kairi can see that he is hesitant. 

“Hey,” she whispers taking his hand and pulling it up to where her own heart is. “It’s just me. It will be fine. Would it help to hear mine first.”

He takes a steadying breath. “No, I trust you. I need to trust what’s in me too.”

She gives him a soft reassuring kiss. “I already know you, Riku. There’s nothing that will scare me off. Promise.”

He swallows, still looking worried but she can sense the trust he is giving her. She moves the stethoscope into place and is met with a slower, even  _ babum _ . Though the sound, is slower, the feeling nearly hits her more fully than Sora’s. Where Sora’s is vast and welcoming, Riku’s is deep and intense. There is so much there and she doesn’t quite grasp what all of it is, but she can sense what is important. She can tell that he doubts himself but believes in the faith they have in him. She can tell that deep down he still blames himself for certain tings but pushes passed it because of the forgiveness they have given him. She can tell that there is still a darkness there under the surface but it is overpowered by the strength and light they bring out of him. The inside of his heart  _ could  _ be intimidating, even frightening, but all Kairi can feel is appreciation for him allowing her in. 

“Kai?” Riku asks in a worried tone.

Only then does she realize there are tears swimming in her eyes. “Everything’s fine. It’s more than fine.” She beams at them. “I feel like I know you inside and out now, and it’s  _ a lot, _ you know?”

“Let me try,” Sora chirps taking the stethoscope. 

Kairi sits very still as he presses it into place on her chest. They are both silent as he listens, and she wonders if just listening is as meaningful for him. Can he feel what her heart is telling him? The grin on his face only widens, so maybe. “So?” she finally asks.

“Yeah, that was definitely hot.”

Giggles bubble in her throat. Even though this is not an answer to her question, somehow it is, and she feels giddy warmth spreading in her chest. “I don’t know what’s in your head right now, but let’s get Riku in on this.”

Sora all-but shoves the stethoscope into his hands. Riku still looks apprehensive, but less so than before, and rests it on her chest without hesitation. As soon as it is in place, his whole body relaxes, as if her heartbeat is a calming balm. Her grin settles into a soft, fond smile and her hand falls to his shoulder and squeezes. “See?” If Sora got it, then so will he.

Riku nods, a smile forming on his face as well. He keeps listening so long, Sora kneads his knees into the mattress impatiently.

“Are we gonna listen to each other too or move onto the hotter stuff?” He waggles his eyebrows making Kairi giggle again, and this time even Riku cracks up. 

“Or we could do both at once?” Riku suggests which takes Sora for surprise.

“Woah! Can we Kairi, can we?” 

He sounds so much like a child asking to open Christmas presents early. It’s adorable. “That sounds,” she turns to Riku with a wide grin, and they finish together, “hot.” 


End file.
